The Ablittless
The Ablittless is a villianous professional wrestling stable performing at NXT in WWE, composed of some wrestlers that have the ability each one that have skill be different. Originally all together as a trio, they debuted on the June 8, 2016 live event in NXT Revenge. Profiles of this group are a villianous wrestler that team up to attack a wrestler in WWE roster. "The Ablittless" distortion of The Ability. History Formation The story from Dr.Wells has established "The Ablittless" the group that founded to be a terrorist groups removal WWE roster. On June 8, 2016 live event of NXT Revenge. The Ablittless came out for attack Cast Storm and Chris Danger. Members of this group came out and crash the ring, then William Regal and security guard went for control situation. But it's too late, The Ablittless '''was invisible and leave Regal with shock. '''Storyline On June 15, 2016 episode of NXT. William Regal went out for talking about the group that attack wrestler last week. A mystery sound says "We are The Ablittless, we're the people who have supernatural powers". Regal just ask why they want to attacked wrestlers but it no answer and the call was end. After that week The Ablittless are attacked roster in backstage. Many wrestlers are injured and chaos. Regal just call out when he feel angry so much and ask "What you want from me, if you want just came out a little puppy". After that the group out and tell why they do this, they want to be in a NXT. So Regal says if they can stay still and no touch to wrestlers I will give they a contract. The group say they can promise and let the contract begin that night by he left the words "We'll waiting for someone, for RIOT". After that The Ablittless '''have a match and they can defeated them all. On October 19, episode the group came out to say it's time to reply the "6" of the group. In that night have a Dusty Rhodes classic tournament so the group defeated, and wins the trophy in NXT Toronto. In that night after they match, they went out in a considered of Nathan Cruz and Sanchez. They bring Sachez to a group by tell something to him and let him finished Cruz by Ace of Demons. Then '''The Ablittless just have 6 people from that day. Members Dr.Wells Dr.Wells is a man who founded this group. No profiles of him so much because he is a manager. * Name: - * Color: White (Doctor) * Ability: Intelligence * Billed From: The City of Smart Brain Predict * Theme Song: "Paranoid and Aroused" by Korn * Finisher: Silence Closer (Wasteland) Leaven Cooper Leaven Cooper is a man who team with Merciless. * Name: Levi Cooper * Color: Red (Dangerous) * Ability: Stoutness * Billed From: The City of Whelming * Theme Song: "Paranoid and Aroused" by Korn * Finisher: Sale of Eagle (Shoulder Facebuster : alex riley finisher) Cruel Merciless Cruel Merciless is a man who team with Cooper. * Name: - * Color: Yellow (Decay) * Ability: Toughness * Billed From: The City of Destroyer * Theme Song: "Melodic" by Metal Arrangements #2 * Finisher: Clash of Merciless Lisic Gomage Lisic Gomage is a man who joined The Ablittless because he is a follower of Dr.Wells * Name: - * Color: Green (Dedicated) * Ability: Flexibility * Billed From: The City of Trapdoor * Theme Song: "Grain" by Monster * Finisher: Lockatte (Modified Gogoplata) Schou Nail Schou Nail is a man who want to be a wrestler, then he request Dr.Wells * Name: - * Color: Magenta (Desperate) * Ability: Agility * Billed From: The City of Air Play * Theme Song: "Psycho" by MUSE * Finisher: Air Play (Shooting Star Press) Sanchez Sanchez is a Shark Demond, but he was brainwashed by Dr.Wells to become a "6" of this group. * Name: Peterson Sanchez * Color: Blue (Deftness) * Ability: Dexterity * Billed From: The City of Demon * Theme Song: "Dead by Daylight" by Michel F. April * Finisher: Ace of Demon (Falling Facebuster) , Superkick Symbol The Ablittless '''has a emblem each people for digest ability of wrestlers Championships and accomplishments '''NXT * Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic 2016 Trophy